Three Girls in the show Gargoyles
by Midnight Nightshade
Summary: So how should i start my life? Boring, boring and more boring; some life right? Well when you have no adventure, no fun, going to work day in and day out, which dont mind working it pays the bills but cant my friends and i have some kind of adventure? Well somehow it happened
1. Chapter 1

So how should i start my life? Boring, boring and more boring; some life right? Well when you have no adventure, no fun, going to work day in and day out, which dont mind working it pays the bills but cant my friends and i have some kind of adventure? Well somehow we all ended up in the show Gargoyles, and now im a gargoyle and my friends are still human. Im getting ahead of my self here, let me begin the story from the beginning.

Sage, Celeste, and myslef, im Sadiki but my friends call me Sad, or iki. Anyhow we were at Celestes house just working on some projects for college when Sage came in with a book with many spell, it looked like a book i had seen before but couldnt be right? The book was in a TV show. "look what i found in your attic Celeste, look old but new at the same time" Sage said and would sit down next to me. I looked at the book and would gently take it from Sage. "this book looks familiar, but i could wrong." i said and went back to my project after giving the book back to Sage.  
Celeste would grab the book and look at it. "my grandmother told me about this book, she said it would take you to a place in time, but down side your stuck there for good or until the book chooses to bring you back to your time. " Celeste said. "sound scary but fun at the same time. I wonder where we could go, maybe flying? i need to get over my fear" i said and chuckled. "yea like a gargoyle? look Sadiki they arent real, just a TV show" Sage said and i looked at her "i know that sage but a girl can dream right?" i said and would then look at the drawing one my friends kids made of me.  
The drawing was of me as a gargoyle, i had a dark wing membrane, with light lilac coloring on my skin with small tattoos on my arms to show the actual tattoos that i have. "Alright we got a project to finish and turned in" sage said as celeste would put the book down and started on her project.

Later that night, we all got done and were turning in for the night. Little did we know that the book that celeste started to glow dimly. "sadiki can you turn out the light?" Sage asked and i nodded since we share the same room, as I walked in i was hit by a light and began to scream in pain as i felt my back start to rip and felt my muscles start to constrict. Sage and celeste came running and they to were hit by  
the light and then the light was gone, along with me, the book. sage and celeste. Once the light dimmed down i was breathing heavy and would see we were on a castle and i looked around and saw sage and celeste, Despite my pain of my whole body i went over to them and checked on them and sighed in relief.

Soon i heard sirens and would then walk over to the edge and saw lights. "i dont think we are in Texas anymore" i said to myself and heard sage and celeste get up. "what hit us? Sadiki where are you" Sage asked. "im right here, though im not human anymore" i said and they both looked up and would open their mouths in shock. "no it cant be" celeste said "really, your kidding right? i know your secerts and where you hide your secert stash" i said and sage would shake her head. "yup thats our Sadiki. but where are we?" Sage stated looking around.  
"I think i know but i need to make sure. The castle look familiar but i need to be sure" i said and would close my eyes and would hear a growl and gun cock to be fired. I growled and my eyes would turn a blue and would get infront of my friends to protect them. "Goliath, over here i heard voice." a voice said i calmed down, i knew i was right and i would run to the side and would then grab sage and Celeste. "just trust me alright" i said and would jump off the side and would spread my wings and would glide off.

Goliath's POV  
I heard voices as Elisa did, i growled. Who would be at my castle to attack us in the middle of the night while we are awake. "Goliath over here, i hear a voice" Elisa said with her gun ready. "just Trust me alright" a voice said and just as me and elisa got up the top we both saw what i hadnt seen in year, another Gargoyle and a young one at that. "goliath was that...a gargoyle with two people?" elisa asked as she looked at me. "i believe so but until we know more, they may be working with Demona and that is dangerous" I said folding my wings across my chest.

Sage's POV  
What the hell?! Sadiki wants us to trust her and she jumps off a bulding?! How does she know how to do this? She may know more and wants to get more info to give to us. I saw the sun rising and Sadiki would Gasp and would quickly find a place to land. "Sadiki whats going on? why did we land so soon" Celeste asked. "you will see, just today becareful. This place is dangerous, espically for me." Sadiki said and soon she was encased in stone and Celeste and i would gasp and would then go up to her and would then sit down. "Sage, i think i know where we are. If shes this and turns to stone, i think we are in the TV show Gargoyles. If im right then at sundown we need to go back to the castle and get help" Celeste said.  
Celeste and i didnt do much becuase we didnt have any money but we did take some naps and watched over Sadiki. Soon i was woken up by Celeste and the sun was going down, Soon we heard cracking and saw sadiki waking up and she would roar as the stone skin she had would fly off her and she would look around and calmed down when she saw us. "i think i know where we are" sadiki said and would look at the castle, but i dont want to go back there yet" she said.

Celeste POV  
"Why not Sadiki? is there something bad" I asked. "no, but someone yes" Sadiki said and would fold her wings infront of her. Until we know exactly where we are and what timeline we are in, we need to be careful because there are more then just that castle we have to worry about" Sadiki said being protective over us like a lioness would her cubs, I loved her for it but at the same time she would go just a little overboard about it, but this time i think she has a good reason. "Find Elisa Maza, she works in the police station" Sadiki said "But why cant... Never mind Answered my own question. How are we supposed to get down and i am not going to jump off a building with you again" Sage said and Sadiki chuckled and would nod. "how about this, we meet back here two hours before dawn.?" sadiki said and would rip the bottom of her turtle neck black shirt. "here we can tie this on top of this orange pole and we know to get here." sadiki said.

Sadiki POV  
I watched as Sage and Celeste would go down the stairs and would be out of sight. "just be safe you guys" i said to myself and would then jump off the building and glide around the city but kept looking back at the castle. "something keeps telling me to go there but not know, not until i know exactly where we are in this timeline" i said to myself, I felt myself being follwing and when i looked behind me, i saw a lavender gargoyle with a human in his arms "ah man." i said and would start to glide away hoping to shake the two of them but wasnt happening. "i need to lose him before meeting back" I thought as i would thinking of a plan and would see a mirror and i smirked, I went into the tunnel and would come out the other side hoping to lose them.

Goliath's POV  
"elisa, it seemed that maybe they know each other. remember when we first met and you fell off the castle side" i said "dont remind me" Elisa said and then would look up and see the gargoyle from last night. "goliath look there she is, maybe we can ask questions" elisa said and i nodded. But as soon as we started to follow her, she turned and saw us and began to glide away. i kept up as much as i could but once we got to tunnel of mirrors, her image went everwhere and i wasnt sure which one was the real  
one and growled in frustustion. "well we know one thing, shes smart and knows her way around a bit. she may not want us to see where she goes to in the morning Goliath." elisa said and i had to agree with her as we headed back to the castle.

Sadiki POV  
I let out the breath i had and would then glide back to the top of the building where sage and Celeste was. "sorry im late, had to shake some unwanted company" I said and would see both of kinda just holding something back and i crossed my arms "alright what did you two do" i asked them both and sage spoke up first "we couldnt find this elisa Maza, so went applying for jobs and both got hired at Xanatos home as a nanny and a cleaner" Sage said and I roared "no you are not working for that man, he is dangerous and uses people for his own gain" i said and would slowly calm down "sadiki how else are we to survive here, with out work?" Celeste asked "i get that cel, but this Xanatos we are talking about, hes not a good guy" i said and would then turn to stone as i would cross my arms over my chest.

Third POV  
Sage and Celeste would look at Sadiki as she turned to stone and would sigh to themselves. "maybe we should tell him about Sadiki, and might be able to turn her back to normal, i would hate to get her really mad" celeste said and sage would look at her. "well there is a reason we are here, and the reason she is what she is now." Sage said and would then look over at the castle. "your gonna try to convince her to go to that castle huh? Celeste asked "well we cant stay on the rooftop this whole time, the answers may be over there" Sage said and would then sit down to think of how to ask sadiki.  
Hours passed and night fall soon came, both celeste and sage would back up as Sadiki would wake from her stone sleep and would look at us and closed her eyes "let me guess you want to head to the castle?" Sadiki asked looking at sage and sage just smiled a little. "you two are gonna kill me" Sadiki said and would then grab both girls and would jump from the building and would glide to the castle. They landed on the top of the castle and see a man walk out that was still young but had gray in his hair. "Ah Sage and Celeste, im glad you could make it but how did you get up here?" the man asked and sage went to put out Sadiki who darted into the shadows but staying close. "our friend, who isnt here" Sage said. "is this friend a gargoyle? perhaps the one that goliath and elisa would like to speak to" the man said and Sadiki would walk into the light and the man would smile softly looking at Sadiki. "you look like a small version of goliath" the man said "and i will be the worst version of these two are hurt in any way and trust me, you dont want me to find you" Sadiki said and her eyes glowed blue. "ok calm down iki, if he was gonna hurt us he would have done it by now" sage said calming her friend down.

Goliath and elisa heard talking and would walk up the stairs and see Xanatos talking to two young women and behind them was the female gargoyle who looked like me but more light colored. "Xanatos,  
who are you new friends?" goliath asked "Goliath, Elisa meet Sage, Celeste, my new emplyoees and their friend Sadiki" Xanatos said. The Gargoyle Sadiki gave off the protective nature as any gargoyle would. "so how did you get here?" xanatos asked. "a boo-" sage was stopped by Sadiki "a boat, we took a boat from where we lived and just rode the currents to here, we just arrived the othernight when we were looking for a place, when we found out that is place already had people and gargoyles living in it" Sadiki said and both sage and celeste would look at their friend and wondered why she would lie about how they came here. "i see, well your welcomed to stay since you will be working for me and you know the layout of the castle" Xanatos said. The two young women would go with xanatos and sadiki would then go to the top of the tower and look out of the city.

Elisa followed her as Goliath watched "pretty cool huh?" Elisa asked Sadiki "a little, Different then what im used to. Ive never been where a building can over look a city" sadiki said and then looked at elisa then back out on the city "you didnt come by boat did you?" elisa said "i dont have to explain myself to you, nor tell you anything, if i wish to say it will be in its own time" Sadiki said would then walk past elisa "but i will say this" sadiki started to say as she stopped "not everything is what it seems" Sadiki said and would walk down the stairs and would go into the castle. "you have no idea, no idea" elisa said.  
Sadiki would find Sage and Celeste, she would go to walk up them to see how they were doing but then stopped when a women with an eye tattoo and red hair asked them if they wished to go shopping tonight for clothes and they quickly agreed and left. Sadiki sighed and would walk away with her eyes closed and soon came to a library and would look for a book to read, she found one called "One Summer Night" she began to read and would get lost in the book.

Goliath saw it was almost dawn and would see that sage and celeste were back but Sadiki was no where to be found. he began to look for her, he soon found her in the library putting a book up and would close her eyes "i hope they had fun" she said unknowing that goliath was standing at the door. "hey Goliath" sage said and would see Sadiki "sadiki, look what we got, well what fox got" sage said and as Sadiki was about to answer she turned to stone.

End Chapter 1

Pleas Review my story, and let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

_**After Sadiki woke up she saw clothes that Sage and Celeste had gotten her, it was some western, trendy style clothes. she shook her head and would put on the new clothes and would come out of the library and find Sage and Celeste talking to other gargoyles. "you must be Sadiki, im Angela. This is my mate Broadway" Angela said "hello, i am Sadiki. I see that Sage and Celeste are in good hands" Sadiki said and smiled softly, she then went up to sage and Celeste. "how are you two holding up?" Sadiki asked and both sage and celeste would hug their friend. "good, we start working tomorrow" Sage said and sadiki would nod. "im going for a flight" Sadiki said "please be careful and dont get back here just before dawn" celeste and sadiki chuckled. "dont worry i will be fine" Sadiki said. **_

_**"Sadiki im glad your awake, my friend puck says you used to be human but turned into a gargoyle" xanatos said walking up and sadiki would look at him "your trickster may have lied sir." Sadiki said and would spread her wings and would glide off. As she glided away from the castle she would let out a growl "that Fae, I cant let any of them know, if they were to find out it would mess up the whole show" Sadiki said to herself and would glide and land ontop of a home. She folded her wings to her and would close her eyes to calm herself.**_

_**Unknown POV**_

_**I saw this young gargoyle land on my home, how i dislike being human doing the day but it has it advantages, but seeing this new gargoyle has my interst peaked. She looks like a female version of goliath, but he had no blood kin that i knew of. She looked at if she was calming herself, but why. Perhaphs she is like me, tired of lies and cruelitly from the human race. She would look at her claws and would sigh softly as if she was missing something. She would look at the time and saw that it was about 3 hours from dawn "I better head back, or i wont hear the end of it from Sage and Celeste" she said and would take off. **_

_**Third POV**_

_**Sadiki felt she was being watched while she rested on the house but feeling went away when she left and started to head back to the castle, as she got closer she landed and saw no one around "hello anyone around?" she called out not hearing anyone. "look Sadiki said what she did to protect us, alright. Shes like that she wouldnt hurt anyone. She didnt want her and us to be alone and have no where to go" Sage said. "what could they be talking about?" sadiki thought. "you two are welcomed to stay but however i will not have a liar within the castle walls or in my clan" goliaths voice said and sadiki would back up hearing the protests of her friend but goliath wouldnt hear any of it. Sadiki would run out back outside and would close her eyes. Tears fell as she knew she was about to be alone, she heard Angela walk up. "Sadiki are you alright?" Angela asked "yes and no, pleas angela promise me this, that you and other others will protect Sage and Celeste and that i can visit in secert. please promise me" Sadiki asked "of course, but why your part of this clan" Angela said and sadiki shook her head. "not anymore, this is my fate for protecting my friends. But fate is always cruel to one who has a heart of gold." sadiki said and would hear goliath walking up with her friends behind him protesting still. "please let sage and celeste explain to you. I must go if i am to find a perch before sunrise" she said and would glide off away from the castle. **_

_**Goliath POV**_

_**"Look she said what she did to protect us because she knew how you of all people would react, thats why nothing was said and thats why she got mad and the snow haired dude for opening his mouth" Celeste said "i resent that statement mortal" the snow haired Fae said, known as Puck who was holding a small Alexsander. "i will not have a liar within my castle walls or in my clan, you two are welcomed to stay since you work but your friend" Goliath said and began to walk away to the outside, he heard voice and stopped "Angela please promise me that you and the others will protect Sage and celeste, and allow me to visit in secert" what sounded like sadiki said "of course but why, your part of this clan" Angela said. "no, not anymore, this is my fate for protecting my friends, fate is cruel to one with a heart of gold. Please let Sage and Celeste explain to you. I must go if i am to find a perch before sunrise" Sadiki said and as i came to the top sadiki has already flown off and i would sigh lowly. "father what is going on, first we welcome in open arms and then force one away?" Angela asked. "im sorry angela but the safety of this clan is important and i will not have a liar with in the clan, unless she can prove she tells the truth. she is not welcomed" I said and would fold my wings and go to my perch. **_

_**Sadiki POV**_

_**I glided until i came to the house that i was eariler. "i hope they do not mind a statue for the day, from here im alone. Unless my fate changes" I said and felt myself turn to stone for the day. **_

_**Unknown POV**_

_**She came back, she was stone now and myself human. I called some workers to bring her down gently and into a room with a wonderful on the outside over looking the city. I could not believe the saddness in her eyes as she was stone, the same in mine over centuries ago. She may be of use but I also had a feeling that she may change me, but until then it was just a feeling. I went about my day order supplies for the items i needed to do the spell, so that my kind could rule the world. I looked over and saw that it was sunset, i quickly changed into my other clothing and would turn into my gargoyle form which hurt each time. **_

_**I also heard the roars of the new comer in my home, who would be confused. "how did i get here? I was ontop of the roof and now in a room" the young girl said and i walked in "you have nothing to fear, before i turned to stone i brought you in here so that you may be safe" I said and when i saw the look on her face, it was of who i was and who i am but she would look away "I, Thank you but I must be going. I do not wish to upset you or your clan whereever they may be" she said and began to walk away "my clan exiled me, because i was different, i was not like the others. I could do what others could not" I said hoping to stop her. **_

_**Sadiki POV**_

_**I awoke in room and would look around "how did i get here? I was ontop of the roof and now im in a room" I said "you have nothing to fear, before i turned to stone i brought you in here so that you would be safe" A voice said. I turned to see and it was none other then Demona, out of all the people and gargoyles that could have helped, why did it have to be her? "I, Thank you, but i must be going. I do not wish to upset you or your Clan." I said and began to walk away. "my clan exiled me, because i was different, i was not like the others. I could do what others could not" Demona said and i closed my eyes and would think "seriously Demona? really? God why am i kind hearted and sometimes a sucker? I know this is gonna end badly for me" I would look at her and would sigh "and what is it that you can do, that others cannot?" i asked her and she smiled "i can do magic, make it better for our kind and the humans as well, to live alongside each other." demona said and i knew she was lying but i had to keep my wits and get out of here as soon as possible. "what did you have in mind?" I asked her. "my old clan doesnt believe that i can change for the better, but maybe you can convice them?" Demona asked and i scoffed. "yea right, i was Basically just told to leave. Goliath doesnt want liars in his clan or within his castle walls" i said and would wrap my wings around me. "it is my fate, im used to it by now" I said and would then began to walk outside, demona followed me. "and you will allow yourself to let them do this? you are like him, like my daughter" Demona said and i would chuckle "look i know your older then me and have more experience but what ive learned is what goes around comes around. They will see they were wrong in what they did one way or another, but until that happens i must respect what has happened" i said and woud go to glide when demona stopped me. **_

_**"wait, if what you said is true then what hope is there for me?" Demona asked. "have faith that someday that you will be welcomed back into the arms of your clan. have faith that one day you will be with your daughter and a loved one" I said and would then look at her. "I know who you are demona and i will not judge, that is not my place. But i do understand in someway why your angry, yes not all humans are good. But you have the few that understand and care." i said and would think about sage and celeste. "Yes its ok to get mad, its ok you be angry but to take it out on people who have no idea who you or what you are, then what is the point?" i asked her and she looked at me in disbelif as if i somewhat understood her. "you know nothing about me child, all humans must pay for what they did to my kind" Demona said with her eyes turning red. **_

_**"then start with me demona, because i was once human before becoming what i am now." i said to her as i looked her straight in the eye as hers widened. "what? no you are gargoyle" Demona said and would look at me, i saw goliath and the others land with sage and celeste. "what you led them here, i should start with the two humans!" Demona roared and i would attack her "no demona your not attacking my friends and family!" I roared back as and i locked hands my eyes were a bright blue while hers were red like blood.**_

_**Thrid POV**_

_**"You led them here, I should start with the two humans!" demona said as she went to attack but Sadiki would stop her "no demona your not attacking my friends and family!" sadiki yelled out at her and began to fight. "goliath what do we do?" brooklyn asked "this is there fight brooklyn" goliath said as sadiki over powered demona tossing her down and would growl. "do not threath my friends and family again demona, if you wish to kill someone then you will start with me, but i doubt you have the guts to do so" Sadiki said and would walk back to sage and celeste."you two alright?" sadiki asked and out of the corner of her eyes she said demona about to fire a weapon and she moved sage and celeste out of the way and felt a burning in her shoulder where her wing was and roared in pain. but kept her wings over sage and celeste, demona stopped shocked by what just happend, she would jump off the roof and roared as she would glide off. **_

_**"sadiki are you alright?" Sage asked looking at her shoulder that she was holding. "im fine, besides you know ive had worse then this. im alright to glide" she said and went to get up and flex her wing when she had a face of pain but tried to get from the others seeing it. "your in no shape to fly, i will carry you" goliath said and sadiki looked at him "I thought you didnt want liars in your clan or within your walls?" sadiki asked looking at him. "tonight you changed my mind sadiki, a liar wouldnt protect friends as you did" goliath said picking sadiki up bridial style while sage and celeste would gawk at how good they look together and sadiki rolled her eyes. **_

_**Demonas POV**_

_**Sadiki is a strange one "Then start with me demona, because i was human before becoming what i am now." her words stuck with me, someone who had knowledge about me and how i am was willing to put her life on the line for people who dont know what their ancestors did. I need to learn more about her, she is as stronger if not stonger then goliath. When i went to fire at the two humans she was hellbent on hurting me but i could tell she wasnt trying to. But another day will happen. I glided off to another one of my homes i had in the city. **_


End file.
